pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phione
Phione (Japanese: フィオネ Fione) is a -type Semi-Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation IV that is only obtainable by breeding Manaphy or another Phione with a Ditto. Biology Physiology It has a flotation sac on its head which it inflates to drift just beneath the surface and search for food; for this reason it is called the Sea Drifter Pokémon. It is 1'04" tall and weighs 6.8lbs. It has the Hydration ability; any Status effects it has sustained are healed when it is raining. Its moves may include Aqua Ring, Dive, Surf, and Rain Dance. It is a Pokémon that is bred from Manaphy and Ditto making it a crossbreed but a Phione can't evolve into Manaphy, however a Phione can breed with a Ditto but another Phione will be produced. It is based on a sea fairy like Manaphy. Phione's main body color is blue. Gender Differences Phione has no known gender. Habitat Phione lives in warm seas and are mainly found in the Sinnoh region. Evolution Phione does not evolve. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Breed Manaphy and Ditto |dprarity=None |platinum=Breed Manaphy and Ditto |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Breed Manaphy and Ditto |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Miracle Sea (Bottom) |Pokemon Ranger=Ranger Net mission }} Pokedex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=A Pokémon that lives in warm seas. It inflates the flotation sac on its head to drift and search for food. |pearl=A Pokémon that lives in warm seas. It inflates the flotation sac on its head to drift and search for food. |platinum=It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted. |heartgold=When the water warms, they inflate the flotation sac on their heads and drift languidly on the sea in packs. |soulsilver=When the water warms, they inflate the flotation sac on their heads and drift languidly on the sea in packs. |black=It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted. |white=It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted. |black 2=It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted. |white 2=It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted. |x=When the water warms, they inflate the flotation sac on their heads and drift languidly on the sea in packs. |y=It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted.}} Sprites |border= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} In Explorers of Time and Darkness A swarm of Phione are having a humongous amount of fun in the depths of Miracle Sea. Unfortunately, a Gyarados scares them as you approach. When you defeat him a Phione rewards you with Phione Dew and you clear the dungeon. On your second visit, one of the Phione will walk up to you and request that you to let it join your team. Trivia Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon